


A Christmas Dance

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick spend a little quality time together around their Christmas tree.For Have Yourself Some Merry Little Peterick 2019 a little early!
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Have Yourself Some Merry Little Peterick 2019





	A Christmas Dance

Going out into the living room, Patrick set the pile of presents under the tree, adjusting one last bow before flicking the lights on. "Beautiful, he thought as he stood back and admired the afternoon's handiwork. Awash with red and green balls, gold stars and twinkling lights, the tree gave the room an etherial glow that took the singer's breath away.

Just as he sat down on the couch, a glass of wine was held in front of his nose. "One for you."

Taking it, Patrick drank. "Thanks," he said, smiling up at his lover. "Who called?"

"Joe. Wanted to make sure we were still up for cookie decorating tomorrow," Pete said as he sat down next to him. He slid his arm around Patrick's shoulder. "He asked us to bring chocolate chips for Santa's batch. And Marie already made those ginger snaps you like."

"We have to stop at the store for more sprinkles anyway. I just hope we get there in time before Joe has a chance to eat them all." Patrick paused. "Did Alhambra call you back? They rang while you were in the shower."

Pete nodded as he took a sip from his glass, "It's all set up. I go on at the end of the night and the room is gonna be full of people ready to dance and put out for a good cause." He paused. "You could come with?"

Patrick shook his head. "You know I have studio time booked. I can't reschedule. Not this late." He leaned into Pete's embrace. "Think of me while you're spinning our latest single."

"I'll do you one better." Picking up the remote, Pete clicked the on button and suddenly music filled the room. He put his wine glass down ans stood up, holding out his hand to Patrick. "Dance with me?"

Huffing a sigh, Patrick stood up. "You had this all planned out, didn't you?"

"Not the wine. I picked that up on the way home. But the rest? Guilty." Pete admitted as he pulled the singer into his arms. "Besides...do I need an excuse to waltz with you?"

"Of course not." They stepped around the coffee table. "You've gotten better at this."

"Thank that girlfriend dancer of Andy's," Pete said. "Caught him practicing a few moves in front of the dressing room mirror in Seattle last month and made him show me." He grinned. "Wanted to impress you."

"Well...consider me impressed." Settling his head on Pete's shoulder, Patrick sighed. "This is nice."

"Yeah," Pete murmured. "Could do this all night with you."

"Yeah." There was a pause."Don't you have to finish wrapping presents? I saw the pile out on the dining room table."

Pete stopped, framing Patrick's face with his hands. "I'd much rather unwrap you," he said before drawing his partner into a kiss.

Patrick smiled when Pete finally drew away. "So you're what's waiting for me under the tree?" he asked, blushing.

"Well, that depends," Pete drawled as he began guiding Patrick toward the stairs. "Have you been naughty?"

"How naughty were you hoping for?" Patrick gave him a teasing little kiss. 

"Quite a bit," Pete confessed. He ran a finger down Patrick's cheek. "You don't know how badly I want you right now."

"I can feel." Patrick pressed himself against Pete. "And if I said I wanted you just as much?"

Pulling Patrick into their bedroom, Pete kicked the door shut. "Come here." He put his hands on the singer's hips. "You look amazing."

"So do you. Especially by candlelight." He brushed a finger against Pete's cheek "I love you."

"I love you, too." They shared a kiss.

Falling onto the bed, their hands roamed, drawing sighs and moans out of the other person. Unbuttoning Patrick's sweater, Pete began trailing kisses down his chest. "So beautiful," he breathed. "Like a Christmas angel...my Patrick..."

"Pete...God...please..." Patrick arched into his lover's touch, his fingers clutching at the comforter underneath him. "Love your mouth on me...suck me off...please..."

Sliding Patrick's pants off his hips, Pete licked his lips as he wrapped a hand around Patrick's erection. He liked away the drop of moisture glistening at the tip, grinning at the moan the singer let escape. "You feel so good, baby," he murmured as he planted a kiss on the inside of his thigh. "So fucking good...sweet." Another kiss followed the first. "Come on, sweetheart. Let me hear you sing."

"Please," Patrick's eyes were screwed shut as his head tossed back and forth against the pillows."Please, love...don't stop." He cried out as Pete's mouth slid over his rock hard cock.

"That's it, angel," Pete thought as he sucked. "Come on, Patrick love, Let it go for me. Let me taste you." He swirled his tongue around the head, drinking don the fluid already leaking out as he took Patrick deeper down his throat. "Love you...love you so much..."

Groaning, Patrick opened his eyes and looked down, meeting Pete's dark eyes with his own hazel ones. A moment later he was coming, sending everything he had down Pete's willing throat with a loud cry.

Drawing away, Pete gave the head a light kiss before leaning up to kiss his panting lips. "So damn good," he purred, brushing his fingers through Patrick's red hair. "You're fucking amazing."

Patrick's eyes opened. "So are you," he murmured, running his finger along Pete's stubbled cheek. "Wonderful." He pulled at Pete's shirt. "Off. Take this damn thing off."

Sitting up, Pete stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. "Like this?" he asked. "Anything else you want me to do?"

Reaching out, Patrick put his hands on Pete's shoulders and pushed until the bassist was flat on his back. "Yeah, Shut up." With that, he pulled Pete into yet another kiss.

Pete wrapped his legs around Patrick's waist. "Do it," he invited, spreading his legs even further apart. "Do me, Pattycakes. I want you to."

Reaching under Pete's hips, Patrick slid one finger in. "Like this?" he asked and Pete rewarded him with a groan. "This what you want, my baby?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Fuck yes," Pete chanted as he moved even closer. "Please...take what you want...take all of me."

"I will. I got you," Patrick crooned as he removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around Pete's shaking frame. "I've always got you...my sweet angel baby...I love you so much..."

"My Patrick...show me how much." Both men groaned as Patrick slid all the way in.

Patrick rested his head against Pete's collarbone as he tried to catch his breath. "So good," he breathed. "God, you feel so good...I have to move..."

Pete's fingers dug into Patrick's asscheeks. "Move, baby. Fuck me into the mattress. Wiggle those hips of yours." He moaned as Patrick did exactly what he was told. Oh...that's it. Fuck...fuck me harder." He arched under Patrick, clutching him even closer. "Yes, yes, yes..."

"Yes," Patrick echoed as he moved faster, the bed creaking in time with his movements. "Come on, baby. Come all over me." He thrust even harder, his eyes never leaving Pete's face. "Let it go, love, I want to watch you come."

"Fuck...Patrick!" Pete screamed as his climaxed rocked both his body and the bed. Patrick came a moment later, moaning Pete's name as he came deep inside him.

Patrick sagged against Pete, brushing kisses along his crown of thorns tattoo. "Love you," he whispered. "Love you so much..."

"Love you...my golden glorious angel Patrick," Pete answered, a sated little smile on his face. He ran a hand down Patrick's chest. "Unwrap me some more."

For an answer, Patrick pulled the comforter over them both, giving him yet another tongue-tangling kiss as the candle's lights flickered around them.


End file.
